


stop the clocks, I'm killing time

by CreatePeaceFromChaos



Series: Timbitat's Quarantine Bingo [11]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Biting, Established Relationship, Love Bites, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Rough Sex, Size Difference, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Time Travel, Top Edward Elric, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatePeaceFromChaos/pseuds/CreatePeaceFromChaos
Summary: Ed should not be finding as much amusement from the current situation as he was, but it was difficult to remember that. He’d not really been able to enjoy it last time around, so being on the other side of things was fantastic.(Or, Ed & Roy time-travel back to when Ed was fourteen, carrying the warnings they had received from themselves the first time around (“Time travel is confusing,” Roy muttered while they were trying to figure it out), and there are some interesting reactions from those who meet them.)
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Series: Timbitat's Quarantine Bingo [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830388
Comments: 10
Kudos: 160





	stop the clocks, I'm killing time

**Author's Note:**

> For the square "Time Travel" for my quarantine bingo.
> 
> Title from "Stop the Clocks" by Enter Shikari

Ed knew he probably shouldn’t be enjoying this as much as he was, but he didn’t quite have enough shame left to care. He’d been looking forward to this for _years_ , and even though he could remember how shocked (and at one point, mortified) he was at the time, from the other side of things it was absolutely _hilarious_.

They’d appeared in the office in a surge of alchemical power, and – just as they remembered from it happening to them – Roy’s entire team plus Ed but not Alphonse had been there, Roy and Ed’s younger selves in the middle of an argument.

“What the fuck?” Ed’s younger self blurted as the energy died away, and Ed grinned and stuck his hands in his pockets, leaning back against the door behind him.

“You’re up,” he murmured to his husband, who shot him a dirty look but cleared his throat to draw the majority of the attention to himself. Ed knew that his past self was eyeing him up in confusion and distrust, but that Roy’s words would grab his attention pretty quickly.

“We don’t have much time here, so listen up,” Roy said in his authority voice, shoulders square and chin held high. “Yes, alchemy brought us here. No, I will not tell you how. What happened is time travel, and we are here to give you warnings about coming events.”

“And how do I know this isn’t some kind of trick?” Roy’s younger self asked, and Ed snorted. Attention snapped to him, and he straightened from his lean to take the two steps that would put him just behind his husband’s right shoulder. His Roy glanced sidelong at him, but no one seemed to notice the way Ed’s left hand rested on his lower back.

“I can prove it, but I need to talk to younger me.” He looked to his younger self, meeting his eyes. Younger-Ed’s eyes widened, but then he frowned.

“What about?”

“Something only you know,” he prevaricated. Roy knew, but only because Ed had told him after this visit. Younger-Ed’s frown deepened, but then he gave a nod and stepped forward.

“Fullmetal—” Younger-Roy began, reaching for Younger-Ed, and Ed rolled his eyes.

“If anything happened to him I’d cease to exist and this entire exchange wouldn’t be happening,” he told the younger version of his husband, enjoying how his eyes widened and glanced between Ed and his Roy. A realisation was forming, and Ed had to hide his amusement at the indignation he knew was coming.

Younger-Ed gave Younger-Roy a confused glance, and then approached Ed. He grinned down at his younger self, holding out his right hand. His very clearly _flesh_ right hand, and his younger self’s eyes shot up to his, wide and hungry for answers. He already believed – Ed knew that from his own memories – and he wanted _answers_. Ed remembered that all too well.

“When the Gate took this, it said it was payment for Al’s soul,” Ed murmured, voice low enough that only his husband and Younger-Ed would hear. “You never told anyone that it would have taken your lung too if you hadn’t offered back what we’d attempted to create.” Younger-Ed’s eyes widened, his breath catching, and Ed let his grin soften. “We got everything back, thanks to the information we have for you and Roy. It works out, I swear.”

Younger-Ed nodded, and schooled his expression before taking a step back and turning to Younger-Roy and the team.

“They’re telling the truth,” he told Younger-Roy, and Ed straightened as Younger-Roy looked at him and his husband. Not that anyone could see their rings, Ed’s left hand on Roy’s back and Roy’s hands covered by his gloves, as always.

That’d been a fun reveal, and Ed was looking forward to it.

There was a moment in which the rest tried to process, and Ed just barely hid his smirk when shock flared, bright and potent, across Younger-Roy’s face.

“Don’t say it,” his Roy advised, garnering confused looks from everyone but his younger self, and Ed snickered into his husband’s shoulder. He had to bend a bit to do so, and much to his delight, everyone had the reactions he remembered from last time. His husband just sighed in resignation.

It _did_ take a little fun out of it, already knowing how things would go, but it was still amusing.

“I get taller than the bastard!” Younger-Ed crowed, and Ed started laughing, full-bellied and rich.

“Stronger, too,” he added with a grin, tossing a wink at Younger-Roy when Younger-Ed cackled. He moved his left hand from Roy’s back, finally, and draped it over his husband’s shoulder instead, shifting so his chin was on Roy’s right shoulder, right hand back in his pocket. Roy huffed but didn’t push him away, not even when Riza stared at them with wide, understanding eyes and Havoc’s jaw dropped at the casual intimacy of their position.

“Don’t push it,” Roy muttered.

“Wouldn’t _dream_ of it,” Ed assured him just as quietly, and straightened when his younger self whirled back around to face them. “We have a lot to tell you and not a lot of time to do it in, so we need to be quick,” he said, and Younger-Roy nodded, just as Ed knew he would.

“My office, then,” Younger-Roy said, and Ed’s Roy inclined his head briefly.

“That would be best.” He moved off towards the office in question, and Ed let his hand fall from his husband’s shoulder so he could approach his younger self. He gripped Younger-Ed by the arm and tugged him along, heading into the office behind both versions of his lover while dragging his younger self in.

“Riza, you’ll be needed too,” he called over his shoulder, and she nodded – having recovered her composure admirably – as she followed them in.

The door closed, and Ed leaned against it as the rest of them settled into chairs inside Younger-Roy’s office.

This bit was up to Roy, and then there was only one or two more things to do before their time was up and they would – presumably – return home.

Roy sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, resisting the urge to rub at his temples as the implications of the information his future-self had given him began to sink in. Already he could feel a headache forming, and he wondered – somewhat hysterically – if he could perhaps just feign unconsciousness until certain things had come to pass. It was unlikely, but a man could hope.

“You might want some tea to stave off the migraine,” Older-him suggested, and he paused and opened his eyes. It was strange looking at him, like looking at a reflection that was slightly off, but there was a knowing look about him.

It was slightly disturbing.

“I’ll go get some,” Riza said, and stood to do just that. She patted his back lightly, just once, on her way past, and Older-Ed moved out of her way with a smile and a nod, much more relaxed around her than his younger self ever was. Older-Ed was another conundrum – taller than Older-him by almost a head, broad in the shoulders and relaxed in a way Roy had never seen the younger version, and _very much Roy’s_ _type_ , which just felt wrong considering Ed was only _fourteen_ currently.

“He went travelling for a while, and when he got back he looked like this,” his older self said, tone dry, waving a hand at Older-Ed. “It was a shock for me then, too, even though I remembered this.”

“You didn’t complain though,” Older-Ed grinned, and Roy winced as his Ed – no, not _his_ , bad choice of words, he was still a child – as _the younger version_ made an offended sound of realisation. “Ah, younger-me is too young for this kind of conversation, so I’m leaving it here,” he added, and then met Roy’s eyes and winked the one that his younger self shouldn’t be able to see.

It took all Roy’s control to not let himself blush. Damn it all! Ed had always been a pretty child – and he felt dirty even _thinking_ that – but he grew up to be an _incredibly_ attractive adult. An incredibly attractive adult who, if Roy wasn’t reading things wrong, was in a relationship with _him_ in the future.

Fuck.

Roy’s younger self was actually kind of cute, Ed thought. It had been for Ed hard to remember it as a bratty teenager, but Younger-Roy wasn’t even thirty yet. His husband’s Xingese ancestry meant he wasn’t yet starting to show his age, but he was closer to fifty than thirty now – though Roy would hit him if Ed ever said that aloud. Ed himself was about to turn thirty, so _he_ was older than his husband’s younger self was!

Bit hard to process that, really.

“We won’t be here for much longer,” Roy said, voice calm, and Ed focused back on the matter at hand. “We likely only have another five minutes. Is there anything we haven’t covered which you want to know?” The question, Ed knew, was only asked because both of them remembered Roy asking. There was nothing else of importance that their younger selves needed to know, though Ed did remember asking about Al – which Younger-Ed was doing now.

“Al’s okay?” he asked, and Ed nodded and smiled at him.

“Yeah, he’s fine. Married a Xingese princess and has two adorable brats,” Ed chuckled, thinking of Al and Mei’s little girl and their even littler son. “Winry surprised everyone, but I’ll keep quiet on that since I only found out when she told us.” And damn, that had been a shock – not only was Winry shacking up with Paninya in Rush Valley, but the two of them had some kind of long-distance thing going on with Ling and Lan Fan.

Younger-Ed frowned but nodded, lost in thought. From memory, Ed knew that his younger self was wondering whether _he_ had anyone. Ed remembered the way he’d found out the answer to that, and he wasn’t going to change that for _anything_.

“Three minutes,” Roy murmured, and Ed sighed and stood, stretching his arms over his head and then holding out his hand to his husband. Roy took it and Ed tugged him to his feet, spun him around, and ignored the spluttering from his younger self and the wide-eyed surprise from Younger-Roy as he tucked his husband into his arms. He rested his chin on the top of Roy’s head, amused by the flushed cheeks of Younger-Roy and the way Younger-Ed bristled. His husband leaned back against him with a chuckle, and Ed rather pointedly placed his left hand over his right where they rested around Roy’s waist. He knew his wedding band would be gleaming in the light, and knew when his younger self noticed it by the way he fell silent.

Neither of them moved when Riza re-entered, tea for Younger-Roy in hand, though Ed did smirk at her when her eyebrows rose – the only real sign of her surprise.

The door behind her had been left open, and Ed could see the rest of Roy’s team being their usual busybody selves through the doorway.

Riza passed the tea to Younger-Roy, and Ed lowered his head so his mouth was right beside Roy’s ear.

“Only a minute left,” he murmured. “We still going to give them something to freak out about?” He knew Roy would – otherwise their memories wouldn’t have the image of the two of them wrapped around each other and kissing heatedly as alchemical energy sprang up around them and whisked them away.

And, privately, Ed thought that if they didn’t survive the trip back to their own time, he’d rather die kissing the man he loved.

His younger self would’ve pulled faces at the sappy thought, but Ed had long grown out of that. He loved his husband, and Roy loved him back, and that was what mattered.

Ten years of marriage and they were still acting like newlyweds, as Winry would say whenever she caught them being soft with each other.

Roy turned in his arms, reached up, and pulled him down into a kiss with one hand on the back of his head and the other on his cheek. Ed chuckled into the contact at the noise which roared up, instead hauling his husband closer and hoisting him up by his thighs as he felt the alchemic energy start to build and flare around them.

He opened his mouth to Roy’s seeking tongue, humming contentedly into the kiss as Roy’s legs wrapped around his waist. He could hear his younger self spluttering, as he remembered doing, and flipped him off before he settled his hands on his husband’s ass – just as the energy _surged_ and they were ripped from the timeline.

Roy’s jaw dropped as Older-him turned around in Older-Ed’s arms and dragged him into a deep – was that _tongue_? – and dirty kiss, one which was reciprocated easily and with _familiarity_ , if Roy wasn’t mistaken. His team all hollered in shock – bar Riza, whose eyes just widened as her cheeks went pink – and Roy could hear Ed’s offended, disgusted spluttering.

Roy couldn’t tear his eyes from the pair, and almost laughed – probably would have if he wasn’t so shocked – when Older-Ed flipped off his younger self before – Roy choked – putting both hands on Older-Roy’s ass. Then the alchemic energy around them _surged_ , went an almost blinding white, and then they were gone.

Silence fell. Roy couldn’t bring himself to look at Ed – or any of his subordinates – as he settled himself back in his chair.

“Well,” he said finally, voice as calm as he could make it. “That was… most unexpected.”

Ed stormed out, cheeks almost as red as his coat, and Roy hid a wince when the outer office door slammed behind him.

It would probably take a long, long time for Ed to get over that… and Roy _really_ didn’t blame him. That particular image of their older selves would likely haunt him for years to come.

For now, he had other things to focus on – specifically, the information Older-Roy had left behind.

Ed didn’t want to think about it. He didn’t want to think about what he’d seen just as his older self and the older version of the Bastard Colonel had disappeared. They had to be fucking with him – he winced at his choice of phrase, shook his head. No, they had to be playing a prank, especially if they remembered seeing it themselves!

Fuck, but time-travel was confusing. And for it to be paradox-free… he shook himself again.

No, not thinking about it!

He was _not_ going to think that he might, one day, end up with that perverted colonel.

He wasn’t.

Though it was nice to know he’d end up taller than the asshole…

He stumbled, just a little, as his feet touched hard wooden floor and the alchemic energy around them faded away. His hands were still firm on his husband’s ass, Roy’s tongue still in his mouth and Roy’s fingers still tangled in his hair, and Ed only took a single step back before he’d regained his balance. He kissed back fiercely, relieved beyond measure that they were both still alive and – he opened an eye to check, and yes, they were where they were supposed to be – home once more.

Roy groaned and his legs tightened around Ed’s waist as Ed squeezed his ass, and Ed chuckled into the kiss before gentling it, easing off to soft presses of mouths and then stopping entirely. He rested his forehead against Roy’s, able to feel their breath mingling in the small space between their faces.

“It’s done,” he murmured, and Roy chuckled and kissed him again.

“It’s done,” he agreed, and wrapped his arms around Ed’s shoulders and neck. “Take me to bed?” Ed grinned, already turning to do just that.

“So demanding,” he teased, nuzzling into Roy’s neck. Roy leaned his head to one side to allow Ed easier access. “You aren’t my boss anymore, bastard.”

“Like you ever treated me like your boss,” Roy retorted, and Ed bit his neck. Roy shuddered and gasped, arching into Ed. He could feel his husband’s cock, already half hard and getting harder, through their trousers. “Actually, forget the bed. Where’s a wall?” Ed laughed aloud, and squeezed Roy’s ass again.

“Unless you’ve got oil in your pockets, we need to at least get to the bedroom.” Roy groaned with evident frustration, and Ed quickened his stride. Luckily his alchemy workroom was only down the hall from their shared bedroom. Roy’s mouth was on his neck, not quite biting but not just kissing either, and Ed hurriedly opened their bedroom door.

He slammed it shut behind them, staggering a little when Roy bit his neck but managing to get closer to their bed – and, more importantly, their bedside table where they kept lubricant – without his legs giving out beneath him.

Ed shoved Roy up against the wall hard, jolting them both and making Roy moan, and then Ed had his mouth on his husband’s again, teeth nipping at saliva-wet lips and tongue delving deep, coiling, stroking, _demanding_. Roy’s hands were moving all over, undoing buttons and discarding his gloves, trying to remove his shirt and Ed’s without breaking the kiss or moving away from the wall, gasping into Ed’s mouth when Ed growled and pressed him harder against the wall.

Ed kept one hand on Roy, no longer needing both hands to hold him up with the wall at his back, and shoved the other between their bodies as he bit down on Roy’s lower lip, drawing a hitching cry from his husband’s throat. He pulled back briefly and then buried his face in Roy’s neck, biting down and sucking hard, worrying a bruise into pale skin as he fumbled with the fastenings of Roy’s trousers. He groaned against Roy’s throat as he managed to undo them and slipped his hand inside, Roy’s cock hard and already leaking inside his underwear.

“Gonna have to put you down for a moment,” he grumbled into Roy’s neck, and his husband gave a disapproving groan. He bit the skin beneath his mouth, making Roy’s groan trail off into a whimper, and then – reluctantly – pulled away and set his husband down on shaky legs. Roy leaned back against the wall, panting, face flushed and hair a disaster, and Ed could barely take his eyes off him as he reached for the oil they kept in their bedside drawer. He had to look away to actually see and grasp the jar, making a pleased sound as he picked it up, and when he turned back Roy was in the middle of stripping, boots tossed aside carelessly and trousers down around his ankles, shirt falling to the floor as Roy kicked off his trousers and dropped his underwear to do the same with that.

Ed hadn’t undressed so fast in years – coat and waistcoat and shirt came off as quickly as he could manage, and he was glad for the simpler shoes he’d chosen to wear that morning as he was able to just kick them off instead of fiddling with laces. As soon as his shoes were off the rest of his clothing followed, and he shoved Roy up against the wall with one hand in the centre of his husband’s toned chest before pressing in close, crowding him against the wall. Roy tilted his head back, smirking, lips still bright red from the onslaught of Ed’s earlier kisses, and Ed he planted one arm on the wall above his head – oil still firmly in hand – as the other slid down to grasp Roy’s hip. He let his head hang a little, hovering over Roy’s, just far enough that he couldn’t reach Ed for another kiss.

Ed smirked as his lover attempted to rock up onto his toes for a kiss, the hand on Roy’s hip gripping tight and then pushing him back against the wall. Roy groaned, and Ed chuckled as he ducked down to kiss him hard, giving him what he’d wanted.

“Fuck me up against the wall,” Roy demanded upon breaking the kiss, panting, flushed and already starting to become damp with sweat. Ed smirked, and Roy kissed him again, quick and firm, like he couldn’t bear to go a moment longer without. “You don’t need to prepare me much, we just fucked this morning, just come _on_ already,” he growled, and Ed slid his hand down from Roy’s hip to his thigh, hauling it up to it was over Ed’s hip, pressing in close and rubbing their erect cocks together. Roy groaned, head falling back again, and Ed slid the hand on Roy’s thigh up along his side, capturing his arm and bringing it up around Ed’s neck. Roy took the hint, other arm joining the first, leg still high over Ed’s hip as Ed rolled their hips together and groaned against Roy’s neck.

“Don’t complain if you’re sore in the morning,” he warned, and slicked his fingers with the oil – still in the hand over Roy’s head – before testing just how ready Roy still was from their earlier tumble. One finger slid in easily, and Roy gasped out a “yes” as Ed let the second tease over his rim.

The second was almost as easy as the first, and Ed considered a third. But it _had_ only been a couple of hours, and Roy seemed alright, so…

Then again, it was fun to make Roy squirm on his fingers and beg for his cock.

Ed pressed the pad of the third finger against Roy’s rim, other two fingers just barely breaching him, and rubbed over the trembling muscle until Roy growled and his fingers turned into claws on the back of Ed’s neck and shoulders.

“Impatient,” Ed teased, and slid all three fingers slowly into his husband as Roy cursed him and panted, arms tight around his neck and shoulders, hips jerking towards Ed’s hand and then towards his body, seeming unsure as to which he should be doing or which he _wanted_ to do.

Ed wasn’t going to be able to resist much longer, and made his decision right then and there. He removed his fingers from his husband, ignoring his swearing and the threats about what Roy would do to him if he didn’t _get in me already, Ed, fuck!_

He slicked his cock, closed the jar and tossed it on the bed, half-expecting a smash should he miss but no longer caring all that much. He lifted Roy, a hand on each of his cheeks, and hauled him up and open and shoved him back against the wall. Roy cried out, clinging to Ed’s neck, and Ed crushed their lips together in another fierce kiss as he let go with one hand to lead his painfully hard cock into Roy’s waiting body. He paused with only the head and maybe an inch more inside his husband, and adjusted his hold so that he wouldn’t drop Roy. Ed was more than strong enough to hold up his deceptively light lover, but he could still fatigue.

Roy’s legs up over his arms, his own hands on Roy’s hips, and Ed pushed slowly, steadily, into his husband’s incredibly warm body. He groaned, dropping his forehead to Roy’s shoulder, breathing deep to ease away from coming too soon. Roy was still clinging, panting for breath, groaning when Ed shifted and his cock moved inside Roy as a result.

Roy was tighter than usual, at this angle, and Ed knew he wouldn’t last long. The best he could do was make it hard and fast and filthy, and make it up to Roy later if he was annoyed for whatever reason.

Decision made, Ed braced himself and rocked against Roy, cock retreating and then returning, grinding against Roy with every slow, deep thrust. Roy’s cock was leaking between their bodies, precum smearing across both their abs with each jolting movement of Ed inside Roy. Roy was gasping, groaning, moaning with each thrust, the sounds falling from his lips with a complete lack of inhibition. Ed grit his teeth and then kissed Roy again, sloppy and messy, his thrusts picking up speed and his tongue mimicking the movement, stroking in with each thrust and curling back at each withdrawal. Roy whimpered into his mouth as he settled into a rhythm of short, sharp, hard thrusts, a cry clawing up out of his throat each time Ed pushed into him.

The room echoed with Roy’s cries and Ed’s grunts and the slap of skin on skin, the slick sounds of Ed’s cock fucking into Roy. Roy’s hands clutched at Ed’s back, short nails almost managing to draw blood as Ed shifted and managed to find the right angle for every thrust to rub hard over Roy’s prostate. Ed had to break away from Roy’s mouth, head dropping to his shoulder instead, breath panting hotly over Roy’s clavicle as his thrusts became erratic, jerky, irregular.

“Close,” Roy keened, panting, somehow holding even tighter to Ed. Ed groaned, beyond words, and stopped trying to hold back.

Roy was close behind, jerking and crying out the moment Ed managed to get a hand on his cock, and then Ed’s legs trembled and finally gave out. He managed to slow his descent, dropping to his knees only a little too hard, Roy still held tight in his arms.

Soon, he’d get up and get them to the bathroom, and they would bathe together and then eat something and go to bed. For now, though, he’d just hold his husband tight and let himself be relieved they ended up where they were supposed to be after their trip through time.

**Author's Note:**

> This was partially inspired by a fanart I saw years ago and can no longer find in which Ed returned after a couple of years of travelling and was a head taller than Roy. Roy was startled and aroused and it's been my headcanon ever since that Ed gets Big.


End file.
